Systems that are utilized onboard vehicles and in the field may include classified information (e.g., algorithms, data, software, and the like) in order to perform the tasks for which the systems were designed. Security for such classified information may be in place, such that, should such system be acquired by an adversary or should such system come under attack, such classified information is not readily divulged or obtained. However, such systems may be designed around open architectures utilizing commercial off the shelf (COTS) components, which typically lack security components. Providing security to such systems is challenging, where computing resources, cost, upgradability, maintenance, and scope of security protection are factors.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated security system for a computing platform which may incorporate COTS components.